Pain
by Black-Wolf-92
Summary: Yeah,I'm Ellie Cullen.I thought living with Vampire's would be cool,well until i died of old age.But no,i just had to turn into a wolf,and be imprinted on a very hottheaded werewolf.This is my story,as well as my familys.
1. Chapter 1:I turn into a Dog

I'm Ellie Cullen..well thats my adobtid and Esme told me that Alice had a vision of me in a Foster had Carlsile adopt me because something about me having a future with the Cullens.I never understood why A bunch of vampires would want to adopt a because i mean one day im going to grow old and die,right? No.

Until yesterday i was a normal human girl,living with a bunch of vampire's (Yeah them telling me why they didnt age was a funny moment) well,thats until Emmett pissed me off in the backyard.

Flashback.

"Emmett! thats not nice,Bella cant help being human!" Emmett had said something about humans being weak.

"Ells it's true,you cant touch this"he said flexing a arm muscle,i snorted.I had been getting enough muscle on my own thank you very much.

"Alright Em,humans are stupid and weak,that good enough for you?" i asked,i heard a couple chuckles inside the house,that caught me off gaurd.I looked twords the house,only to see Edward come out,he called for Emmett to not do something,but i was in the air and falling twords the river next to the house.

I landed with a splash,i swam to the suface and let out a furious scream.

"EMMETT! IM GOING TO HURT YOU!" i called and got onto the bank,only for my body to start to ache.I fell to my knees with a groan i heard Edward tell Emmett to give me some space,i let out a scream when my body felt like it was on fire.I groaned again but i was startled to hear a whine.

'what the fuck!' i was,but again i heard a stood infront of me,i was taken back at how much taller i was than him.

"Ellis,look down..." he said softly,i looked down and almost had a heart attack. . .I looked at my body,it was black..fur.

'Oh My God! Oh My God! "I said turning in a circle,and than i heard something.

'~who are you!~'

'~Dude newbie smells like...vamps?~'

i looked at Edward,he looked around and called out to Alice to bring me some later Roselie was walking up to me,she wrinkled her nose.

"Great Ells,you smell like mutt now" i didnt answer,i only stood there listening to voices in my head.

'~Sam! she's with vampire's! she's on there land!~' one of them said,i heard another one.

'~We cant help her unless she crosses the treaty~' it said,i looked at Edward,he shook his head.

"Ellie,do you know what you are?" he asked,i snorted.

'*what do you think*' i said and glared at him '*Edward you smell*' i added and backed up slightly.

"Sam,I'm giving you permishion to have two of your people to cross the treaty line" he was quiet,until behind me i h head fainly footfall.I turned slightly,i saw A ;arge black wolf,and a dark russet one.

'~Phase back,everyone we need to get her to phase back and we dont need her to listen to all of you~' One of the voices said i heard a door close,i looked back at the house to see the rest of the Cullens come out.

'*Great,did everyone know about this but me? thats Bull Edward*' i gave me a look,i suddenly remembered what caused this.I saw Emmett looking at the other wolves with narrowed eyes beside me,i threw my body weight into him.

'*who's weak now dickbag*'i wathed in amusement as he stood and threw me a look,he took a couple steps forward but thought better of it,and went to sulk beside Rose.

"We need to discuss the problem of the treaty,Ellie is a Cullen,but she is also a ..shape-shifter" Carlisle said.I hadnt noticed the black wolf had changed back,and was now a very large man with russet skin.

"Obziosly she has to come baack with dont belong with your kind" he said i growled,something i had done even when i was human.

"Ellie has the right to chose,and she will when she is able to change back" Edward put in,who knew he had the balls.  
The russet wolf chuckled.I turned back to the conversation.

" ,take her into the forest and try to help her change back" i reluctenly followed 'Jacob' but he infromed me that i didnt phase back with my clothes followed saying that she didnt trust me with a mutt.

'~Alright,think Limbs that dont have fur on them~' he said after turning his back,that i was thankful for.I closed my eyes and thought of ...well human i didnt hear the voice in my head i opened my eyes,Rose handed me my clothes and i got dressed.

I pulled my dark hair over one shoulder and muttered "Rose, i turn into a dog" Jacob made a sort of chuckling sound,and Rose sighed.

"Well,Emmett has a new wrestling partner,now when you hit him it'll hurt" i smiled slightly.

"There's a upside" i said as we walked back to the took the side that Jacob now felt like a dream because it felt like something i was used to.I'll tell you one thing,im not used to turning into a dog,or having a very large wolf walk beside me.

I went and stood beside Emmett,i caught the confused and suprised look of the other wolf.

"Useualy it take a while for the knew members to calm down,to change back" he said,Jasper put a cold hand on my arm,oh guess thats why.

"Ellie,would you like to remain with us?" Carlisle asked from my side.I nodded.

"Yeah,even if you guys do stink" Esme smiled and tapped Roselie on the shoulder,half of them walked inside,Emmett,Jasper and Edward stayed outside with me and the other wolves.

"Ellie was adoptid,we didnt take her from anyone" Edward gritted out ,Jacob shifted so he thought i was stolen..rude.

"She still came from one of the three people that carry the jean,We need to find out who" the other wolf im guessing this has happend not.

"We dont know her biological offered to do blood test to find them but Ellie refused" Edward said,i mentaly groaned did they really have to know that?.

"We should find out she still is part of the pack-" Edward wasnt to happy about that "she needs to meet the rest of us" Emmett hissed,and leaned forward,jasper grabbed his shoulder.

" we will esscort her to the border" aw,now they were making decisions for fucking Gave me the stank eye,i rasied my hands and said.

"ay,you asked for it" i said,Edward doesnt like it when i the wolves left Emmett let out a booming laugh.

"Shut up!" i said and punched his shoulde,i jumped gleefuly when he held it.I threw my hands in the air.

"Not weak anymore!" i yelled only to get almost hit by Emmett.

"Yeah,now i can hit you" he said,i heard Esme call from the house.

"You will do no such thing Emmett!" I let out a laugh that sounded like 'bwahahahahh' and hurried into the house.I stopped and looked at Edward.

"Arent you leaving with Bella soon?" He nodded and was gone,damn vampire asked if i was up for a game,since tonight would be awkward for me,he wanted to ease my nerves.

"Fine,but you know im better than you" i said and grabbed the controler from his hands,he snorted and turned on the Xbox.  
About an hour later Emmett had more kills than me,fucker.

"What time is it?" i asked.

"6:47" Jasper said without looking up from his ,i would have to be at the 'Border' in ten thats what Edwardo told me.

"Who's going to take me?" i asked,rolling onto my stomache and put my head on the palms on my looked up this time.

"Alice and I" he said,getting sighed.

" when you get back we are playing a serious game" i laughed.

"This one was serious!" i stated and started walking out of the fluttered to Jaspers side while i went and changed.

I walked back out,Jasper made a comment about how i my colores looked like Sam,which im guessing is the black wolf.I kept pacing with Alice,but i really wanted to go faster,i bet i could if i tried.I'm going ask Emmett to help me out on that thery.

I stopped next to Jasper,who had said the time, 7:00 on the dot,i was joined by voice in my head.

'~New girl! Finaly get to meet you~' someone said,i snorted.

'*Guess ! Goddammit Alice*' i said,Alice had poked me in the side,trying to get my attention.I looked at her.

"Be back by nice..even if their a bunch of dogs" i rolled my eyes.

'~ Hmm,she's pleasnt~' the other person said. He added '~Whats your name? It's gonna get on my nearves calling you 'new girl'  
all the time~' i saw him come into view,i nodded to Alice and Jasper and joined him,he had dark brown fur.

'*Ellie,and whats your name*' i asked running slightly behind him.

'~ hey Jake~' he said,another voice popped into my head.

'~hey Jared,Ellie~' he said,i greeted him.'~ Hey Ellie,whats it like living with vampires~' i mentaly shrugged.

'* Like normal i guess,but i never get away with anything,but i do get the house to myslef every month*' i added.

'~Sweet,but they smell!~' Jared said in laughter.

'* I know,Jared what are you doing?*' Jared had veered off the 'trail' we were following.

'~ Haha! I wanted to try something~' he said,i realised he was following a little rabbit.

'*Dont kill it!*' i said laughing slightly,Jake was laughing too.I saw Jake as he joined soon had to change back,and started walking down a beach.


	2. Chapter 2:Bonifre Wonderful

I saw a fire in the distance,ad a few people around muttered something and than turned to me.

"Alright,so just to let you know your not the only girl in the pack there's Leah ,oh and than there's Paul,he has some temper problems so dont take anything he says to the heart" Jacob rasied his eyebrow.

"Temper problems,Jared that just it a freaking time bomb" he chuckled,i smiled slightly.

"Dont worry about it,I could care less about what people say about me" Jared grinned and turned to Jake.

"Nice,at least she's not a bitch" i punched his arm he chuckled and held his bicep.

"Another thing is that your really short,i mean your wolf form isnt that small,well smaller than the rest of us,but usualy you grow like a foot ro something" i shrugged.

"I'm taller than i was,i used to be like 5'2" Now im around 5' thought for a second.

"Oh! you have to get that tatoo!" i sighed, we came closer to the fire,people started to slowed down slgihtly.

"Okay,so there are a few people you could be related ,Sam or Quil,they could possible be your boilogical brother's"  
i was a little suprised.

I watched as a few og guys came stopped infront of us,a tall lanky guy waved slightly eating a hotdog.

"Hey! I'm Embry,this is Quil"i smiled.

"Ellie,nice to meet you"

"Plesure's all mine"he waggled his eyebrows.I snorted and Jared laughed.

"Knock it off dude,she could possible be your sister" i laughed at his face,and I'm almost positive Jake had to stop to catch his breath.

Someone called us over,i saw two girls and a couple walked over,Sam nodded to me and introduce me to the rest of the people by the fire.I learned there names were,Emily-Sams Imprint,Kim-Jared's imprint and Paul,along with Claire-Quils Imprint.

Emily asked me to help her with something,well get something from the car.I followed her to a beat up truck.

"So? how are you taking the whole wolf thing?" she asked as she grabbed a bag and i grabbed a cooler.

"I dont really know,i'm probably going to wake up tomorow and realised everything" i said,she gave me a sypathetic look,well as well as she could anyways.

"Dont worry it get's better" i smiled softly,i hope she's right.I set the cooler in the sand,and Jake called me over to where he,Jared,Embry and Quil were messing around.I walked over and dodged Embrys hand.

"Come on! Quils to big to throw in the water!" i snorted.

"Nu-huh not gonna happen" I dodged his arms again,and jumped behind Jake which in turn made the two erupted into laughter.

"Hey,i thought you only phased today?" Quil asked,looking at me,i nodded and Jake butted in.

"Wasnt that hard for her to phase back" they looked at me,i shrugged.

"You didnt feel it?"i asked Jake,his eyebrows furrowed.

"I felt something" i hip my hands on my hips.

" time it happened to Bella she freaked out,it was power it a bit odd" i looked at the guys,they looked quite interested.

"He can feel your amotions,he can almost make you feel them,thats what he was doing,making you feel calm" i told Jake,he made a noise.

"Well,thats a bit wierd" i smiled and nodded.I heard Embry's feet shift in the sand,i lurched forward and his face collided into the sand.

He sat up and spit out sand "Come on! Cant you just act like you didnt hear anything!" heard a couple voices,and than Jake called someone over.

"Ellie,this is Leah and Seth Clearwater" i nodded to them,Leah gave me a look.

"Can i Talk to you?" she looked a bit curious,i nodded a little nervous.

I walked down the beach with her,Jake said something about 'Dont start anything Leah' .We stopped and stood facing eachother.

"Since there's another girl in the pack Sam asked me to Explain some stuff to you" i nodded slightly,she sat down and mostions for me to.

"Alright,hmm alright i'll start with elder's think we cant Imprint,im glad i cant but you might think otherwise well Imprinting is finding your soulmate..thats about it i guess.." she thought for a second.

"We dont can live as long as those vampire's of your's as long as we keep phaseing" She said vampires bitterly.I didnt say anything but waited for her to continue.

"You cant tell anyone about what you are,and than there's the treaty,Cullens cant cross into our a while back made the quillet's start the treaty,i think" i smiled slightly.

"Thats the important stuff,everything else you'll find out along the way" she stood,and i did too.

"Just so you know,im a bitch,people dont like me" i shrugged.

"Well,I'm a werewolf that lives with Vampires,people are differnt Leah,i'm not gonna judge you from what other people say"  
i said and we started walking back to the guys.

"Ugh,now im going to feel bad when i beat your ass in a race" she muttered i laughed.

"Whatever,I'n going to win" i said.

The guys were Waiting by the water,i made sure to keep a couple paces away from Embry,who had narrowed eyes,when he inched closer i grinned and tooka few steps closer to Quil.

"I swear Embry,I'm smarter than you not that much smarter but i'm not an idiot" i said,he lundged for me and i took a large step back,he and Quil flew into the water,i laughed and sat back in the sand.

After eating and talking for a while it was around ten,Jake sugested wego agrred but Sam,Jared and Quil were staying behind to they could take thier Imprnits home.

After phasing i stood next to Leah.

"~How about that Race?" she asked.

"*Alright, to?" i asked,Embry pipped up.

"The border?"We agreed,Jake begin the ref.

"Ready,Set...Go!" he yelled,i took off running,i kept pace with Leah for about a mile,until i really started trying.

I narroly avodied The tree i was about to crash into.

"*Nahaha,stupid tree*" Everyone was starting to catch up,due to the fucking the end i had reached the border first,Leah claimed it was newbie luck.

Now i stood on the other side of the border,the other were on the other side,watching me with amusement.

"*Cant get me now huh Embry?*" i said,ducking out of thier snorted and paced the border.

"~I would if you would come a little closer~" he grumbled,I laughed along with everyone else.I sat down and sighed dramatcily

"*Oh i would trust me,but my feet hurt" i said holding up one of my paws for inspection.I smelled Vampire,the other's stiffened.

Emmett flew from the tree's and smack my shoulder,he laughed and jumped into a tree.

"*You Mother fucker! Get down here so i can kick your ass!" i growled and looked up into the tree,He was leaning on the branch now everyone was laughing at my creative cursing.

"*Damnit! You know what,This sucks ass" i stated,i glanced at Everyone else,Jake had fallen to the ground and was laughing.

"*Laugh it up douche bags*" i muttered,right than Emmett jumped down,right infront of me.I narrowed my eyes.

"Come on Kid,Eddie found something at Bellas place" i said bye to the guys and Leah and turned back to Emmett,only for him to Flick my nose.I growled and when he turned his back jumped at his back,his face smacked into the ground,but my the time he got up i was already running.

"~Wonder whats goin on~" I mentaly shrugged,Bella was accident prone.

"~She's not that bad~" Jake defended,i snorted and showed them Bella almost tripping down the stairs.

"*Yes she is Jake,just admit it*" i said coming up to the Cullen house.I was about to go and phase when Emmett sent me Flying to the bush with a loud cackle.

"*you mother fucker,i swaer to god im going to kill him!" i phased back ignoring the laughter in my head.I put on my clothes and walked inside.

"-More Gaurding" Roselie finished.I was confused already.

"Someone was at Bellas house" Edward informed me,i rasied my eyebrows,Vampire.I sat Stood silently beside Emse as Bella told them that they could Hunt and Protect her and Charlie at the same time,and than Edward sugested the turned to me.

"What?" i asked,i never really liked it when people looked at me,even if it was my vampire family.

"Do you think Sam would help us?" Carlisle asked,i looked at Edward and shrugged uncomfortable.

"He might,I dont really know" i muttered.

"Come on,Lets go to the ,Carlisle come with us?" he asked quietly.I mentaly groaned,was i never going to get some sleep?.

"You will after the meeting" Edward said,Stay out of my head!.

I went and phased,Edward decided that Bella was going to come,so she was piggy backing all the way to the border.

I howled after leaving the house,something Leah infromed me to do if something was of voices filled my head at the same time,by then we were almost the the Treaty line.I phased,not wanting to have to explain all this shit myself.

I walked out with the vamps,the wolves were in some sort of formation,it was kind cool lookin. Bella stood slighly behind me and Edward,i would be a little intimidated too if i were human.

I had zoned out a little during the conversation,i was think about music,well lets say singing music when i got jabbed in the arm,i glared at The culpret,Edward.

"What!" i exclaimed,and tha realised everone was looking at me in confusion.

"Stop!"I cocked an eyebrow.

"I cant think straight with you singing"I wasnt singing.

"You were thinking it" i coughed trying to hold in my laughter.

"Alright,i'll stop" i coughed again,Pulling my hair over one shoulder.

A few of the wolves made chuckling sounds.I rocked back on my heels as the converasion picked up time i purposly started singing in my head.

Edwards brow stiffened and i tried to keep my laughter in,i turned around and walked into the bushes,i heard Ewards frustrated sigh,and i couldnt hold it in any long.I leaned on a tree to get my breath back,i walked back out, turned to me,he was smiling he raised an eyebrow.

I rasied my shoulders and tried not to the time the Gathering was over i had calmed a little bit,but i was still trowing out lines to songs,and when i did Edward would stiffen.

I phased and laughed.

"*Oh my god that was torture*" i said,while i followed Carlsile.

"~What were you singing~?" Quil asked,i laughed again.

"*Oh i cant even keep track,thats what he gets for picking in my head*" i said and watched Edward throw me a look.

"*I think Edwards putting me on Bella duty*" i stated,when he nodded i groaned,earning a couple laughs.I stayed phased,after Edward told me i would be spending two days at . .Im never going to sleep!.

Leah and Jake sniggered "*Oh can it you two*" i Edward came from the house,bag in hand and Bella and Alice walking next to him,i started twords Bellas house.

The whole way those two were laughing about how i wasnt going to be getting sleep for a long i reached her house i sat down,just inside the tree left soon after telling me i had a changed of clothes inside.

Soon Jake and Leah were joined by Sam,and i was so bored.

"~Dont worry! another two days left~" Jake cackled,i banged my head against a tree,which just happened to be infront of me,Jake started laughing,Even Sam was laughing.I groaned and glared up at Bellas window.

"*Protection my ass,he's in her room! I dont know about you but im pretty sure she perfectly fucking fine*" i snorted out,i heard a low growl from Bellas room.

"*Cool he heard that*" i said and Leah laughed.I thought for a second "*Hey Edward,wanna here me sing again?*"And suddenly he's standing in the window,glaring at me.

"*Guess not*" i grumbled "*I think i was singing pretty good,Edward just doesnt like Taylor swift*" Soon Leah,Jake and Sam left,but Sam informed me Paul would be joining me soon,i havnt heard one word from all.

I heard Bellas heart start to race.

"*Better check on her Edward*"i thought quietly,i focaused on something else to give them thier privacy.I got up and circled the house,not wanting to sit in one place for too long.

I wandered around,i felt the emptyness is my head fill,i quietly greeted Paul and turned back to the house.I ignored the faint conversation inside the house,not wanting to eaves drop.

There was a beatle infront of me,and i seriously considered smashing it.

"~Than smash it~" Paul said sounding slightly annoyed.I huffed,and let my paw float over it,i let it slam down,there was a sickening crunch and i lifted my paw,there was bug juice on it.

"*aw thats gross*" i muttered and moved a little ways away.I layed down in between two sapling,my shoulder's slight brushed them.I heard Paul,he stoped on the other side of the right Sapling and sat down,looking at the house.I closed my eyes,not really thinking about anything.

The voices in the house stopped,and than Charlie started snoring,good god.


	3. Chapter 3: Imprinted Great

It was only an hour later,i had gotten really bored.

"*So..*" i drawled out,Paul snorted,he turned to snap at me,i sucked in a eyes had met,and i couldnt look away.  
The thing that stopped me was Edwards outraged growl.

"Ellie! phase back,right now"he growled i tore my gaze away,and nodded slightly.I went and phased,looking . I'm screwed!.

Edward was fuming,he pointed to his car,and gritted out "Stay in the car,you can gaurd the house form there" i sighed and complied,it was impossible to argue with him.

He tossed me his keys and was gone,i got into his silver volvo,and put my head on the hard may i add.I wanted to feel some emotion,but i just couldnt,the only thing i felt was lost.

I was tierd belive me,but i just couldnt fall asleep,not matter what i i peeked out the window,i saw bright eyes watching me,and everytime i saw them my heart tugged.

After about ten more minutes of doing nothing i went through his stuff,i made a noise as i found my Ipod,he had taken it from me because i had annoyed his with my music.

I plugged my headhones in and turned up the volume,shutting out the world.I put my head on the window,and closed my eyes,trying to stop i had gone through all my songs i turned it off,i faintly saw dawn rising and sighed in relife.

Soon Bella came out,she knocked on the Window.I rolled it down.

"You can come in and shower,do you know what Edwards upset about?"she asked,i groaned and hit my head on the headrest.

"Guess so.."She said with a sigh.I followed her inside,slightly upset,because i saw his eyes.

After i had showered,Edward told me i could go back home for a while,and to take his he didnt want me phasing back.

I pulled out of the driveway,i saw a flash of silver fur as i drove i got home i got informed of a couple things like how Edward called them telling them about how We should have a meeting with the wolves,because Bella thinks that the vamp is working with Victoria.

After eating i stared moodliy out the window,Jasper stood infront of the chest set,Alice on the other side.

"Your emotions are making me feel like a teenage girl,Ellie" Jasper murrmered from his seat.I groaned and closed my eyes.

"Edward knows more than me,i think" i muttered,and seconds later Jasper was holding a phone to his ear,goddamned over protective Vampire simblings.I could hear Edward tell Jasper about Imprinting,and im positive about the rest of the family could hear too.

Emmett was laughing,i was face-palming into the sighed,she rubbed my back.

"Ellie,would you want to go get more food? i would go but it's a sunny day..."she said,i groaned and sat up,nodding slightly.

She gave me some money ,and i walked out the door,and into Emmetts jeep.I drove into Forks.I got out of Emmetts jeep,muttering about god-damned weather and letting me stay at one thing i couldnt not think about...was Paul.

I grabbed a basket,and threw a bunch of things in that Emse didnt even eat,but she always liked to make me alot of food.I heard someone say my name behind me,i turned and saw Embry and Jake,i groaned .

"What" i mumbled and threw some bread in the slowly filling basket.

"Whoa,whats up with you?" Jake asked,narrowing his eyes.

"Ask Paul" i muttered and added some Packaged and Embry exchanged a glance,and Embry took off.

"You gonna tell me? or gonna let Embry do it" i didnt answer,only pointed to where Embrys dissapered to.

"I'm broken! i havnt been able to think straight for half the fucking night" I said and started twords the cashire,Jake following.

I payed for the food and grabbed some of the bags,Jacob grabbed the walked out to the jeep and Jake asked.

"Why?" I saw Embry jogging twords us from the corner of my eye.I point at his acusingly.

"He knows,look at the smirk on his face" i grumbled and threw the bags in the back of the jeep,Embry stopped and leaned on the Jeep.

"They Imprinted on each other!" Jake laughed and put his bags with mine.

"This is supposed to be rare!Dont worry,we dont hate you..well that's until you get all mushy on us" Jake chuckled,i groaned and got into the car.

"By sis! Have a wonderful day!" Jake called,while Embry laughed.

"I hate you all" i said and drove away.

When i got home i helped Esme put stuff away,Edward was still there.

"We need you to go and keep an eye on Charlie" Edward informed me,yeah last time i was on watch duty my fucking life changed.

"He left after you did" Edward said,i grumbled as i walked out the door,i went and phased,happy that there were no voices in my head.

I reached Bellas place and realised Charlie was at work,great.I sighed and started walking through the forest.I stopped and phased,i leaned against a tree thinking about Imprinting.I was so deep in thought i didnt hear anyone until they were ten feet away.

"What're you doing out here" a somewhat gruff voice asked,i turned my head,and caught sight of heart squeezd.

"I uh..needed to think" i muttered and turned to face him.I crossed my arms and leaned on the tree watched me with thoughtful eyes,i looked at the ground,fighting off a stayed in silence for a good five minutes,thats until i asked something.

"Why does everyone call you a jerk? I mean i know you havent talk much around me but i really dont get it" i said,looking back up at was his turn to look down.

"I'm not all that nice"i said,i shrugged.

"Yeah,well who cares.I'm not the most nicest person,i might act like it but i seriously get in trouble sometimes" i said,he smiled slightly.I started walking twords Bellas Place.

"Where are you going?" Paul asked,i turned walkoing backwards.

"I'm on Charlie watch"i said and turned back around.I heard his footsteps-suprisingly light for someone so big-behind me.I smiled and looked down when he walked beside me.

We were silent the whole way to Bellas house,it wasnt an awkward silence,but a nice one.I reached the house,my pocket vibrated i was confused until i remebered my phone.I picked it up.

"Yeah?" i asked,knowing it was one of the Cullens.

"Come have school tomorow,and it's getting late" Edward said on the other line,he hung up after that.

"Ass" i smiled phased,we both went our seprate ways.I reached the house.

"*See ya later Paul*" i murmered and phased back.I walked inside,and up to my room,i didnt see any of the family anyways.

I woke up around five,early.I groaned and hauled myself into the shower,only pausing to take off my clothes.I scrubbed my body and hair,and got out.I wrapped a towl around me and emerged from the bathroom.

Alice was sitting on my bed waiting.I groaned.

"Please Alice,today can i wear Jeans or something?" she glowered at me before agreeing.I got dressed in a black shirt-that hugged my body in the right places-and wash skinny jeans.I put on my black convers and added some eye liner and lip gloss.

I grabbed my bag,and followed Alice down the all got into our cars-mine being a black camero- and started off to school.

"School sucks ass,i hope you all know that"i grumbled as we started down the dirt road,i knew they could all hear me.I got a firm glare from Edwards mirror,i laughed because he didnt like cursing.

I pulled into the parking lot,right after Edward,and Alice and Rose pulled in behind me.I got out of the car,i heard murmers around me,and i realised it was because of me,well i did grow a little over what,three days?.

Alice and Jasper came over to me and Jasper murmered "Dont listen" i sighed and we walked into minute of the day i was bamborded with whispers about me,at one point in science my hands started trembling,if Jasper hadnt calmed me i think something bad could have happend.

When lunch rolled around i joined Bella and Edward at there lunch table,Alice and Jasper followed.

I didnt really listen until Jessica started talking.

"So? are you doing steriods?" she turned to me,i heard a couple protests for her to shut up,i snorted.

"Yeah,thats it 'steriods'" i said,Alice smacked my arm and i sighed "No,im not doing steriods" i nodded and annouced that she was having a party for 'the end of graduation'.Edward stated something about the last one being bad,i sniggered slightly,and than coughed "Oh right,not fun" i said after getting a glare from Edward.

Alice jut had to have a .Bella cut in,drawing the attention from Alice.

So know Edward was going with Bella to see her mom before graduation,because she wanted to be a vampire and spend the rest of eternity with told us her vision was of Victoria running along the border,she said it was slightly sluggish because i was there,hell ya! i get into the action.

Once Edward left we moved out,We stood in silence.

"Are you sure this is the right place?"Carlsile asked softly,Alice called out 'to the right!' and we were off.I heard the faint voices in my head,i ran beside Alice,seeing Victoria slightly ahead of Jasper lost her i had almost gotten a good hold on her,but right as i bit into her arm her other arm flew out and punched me,and i flew backwards into a tree.

I growled and got to my feet,Emmett was chasing her now,i was muttering curses because my nose was bitch.

When Emmett almost crossed the line Paul got a bit pissed,i went and phased and went and stood beside Carlsile.I rubbed my nose.

"You guys do realise she got away right?" i muttered,glaring at where she had gotten away.I watched as Emmett got out of the water,i sighed that was just the wovles left the scene we had a small hushed conversation.

I felt a pair of eyes on me,but it was none of the Cullens,i gave a quick glance into the trees,and reconised Pauls eyes.  
I sighed and put my hands on my hips.

"Alright.I'm tierd,i watched Charlie last night,it's someone elses turn,i havent had any sleep in two days" i said and glared at Emmett,i had taken his turn because he had 'something to do' whitch im almost postive was Roselie.

"Of course,go ahead and go home,we are heading to seattle,we'll be back tomorow" Carlisle informed me.I nodded gratfuly and went and phased,i could tell only one person was phased,but i honestly didnt want to talk about anything,i was too tierd.

I hurried home,my eye's drooping slightly,i phased back and went inside.I stopped inside the kitchen,about to grab something to eat,only to hear a soft whine from the backyard.I went around the kitchen island and to the back doors.

There stood paul,in all his glory.


	4. Chapter 4 :Nahaha

I opened the door,and leaned on the frame.

"You know you really shouldnt let your temper get the best of you" i murrered,he shrugged.

"Really didnt mean to" he said,his eyes were watching me carefuly.I took a few steps closer.

"Your hottheaded" i sighed "But then again everyone else it" he smiled something i didnt see very he was taking large strids twords me,my breathing hitched.

Pauls warm lips closed around mine,i closed my eyes and i reacted immidiatly kissing him back.I felt a jolt go through me,  
i slipped my hands up his large arms and close around his arms circled around my waist as he deepened the kiss,i broke away when i absolutly needed air.

His lips hovered over mine,we were both breathing heavy now.I was about to kiss him again when my phone went off,i cursed slightly and pulled it out of my back pocket.

It was a text from Alice saying they would be back tomrow around 3 pm.I took his hand and led him inside.I walked back into the kitchen,and asked him if he wanted something to eat.

After we both ate a few sandwitches he sugested we watch a the movie was over i was seriously tierd as offered to sleep on the floor,i started to protest,but he said if they came back early they might tear his head off.

I gave him a pillow and blanket,and went to change my clothes.I changed into a large T-shirt and Very short shorts.I put my pony tail in a messy bun and walked out of the i walked out he looked at me,he groaned and buried his face in a pillow.

"your making it so hard to sleep on the floor" i heard his grumbled into his pillow.I laughed softly,i limbed into bed,and right before i fell asleep i felt the bed dip,and arms warp around me.I turned in his arms and laid my head on his chest.

I woke up,still wrapped in Pauls arms,i looked was sleeping still,his mouth slightly looked alot younger than he useualy does.I smiled softly and tried shaking him that didnt work i thought for a second.

I grinned and kissed right under his chin,I placed the next one right under his mouth.I was about to kiss his lips but his head turned down slightly and he crushed his lips to one lasted a few minutes,i broke away breathing heavly.

"Morning" i whispered smiling.

He grinned,quite pleased with himself "Mornin'" I turned my head to look at the clock,it was only 8:23 in the morning,great.

I wiggled out of his grasp he frowned slightly.

"I need a shower,you stay here" i said,and he smiled.I grabbed a couple things from my closet and went into the bathroom.

After taking a short shower-mostly because Paul was waiting in my room-and got dressed in blue shorts and a gray shirt.I went back into my room to find Paul sleeping,sprawled out on the bed,the muscles in his back moving as he slept.

I smiled looking at him for a few seconds,my eyes went to the tatoo,i'm making sure i waited as long as i could before i got one.

I left him alone,i know for a fact he hadnt had much sleep in the past week.I walked down the stiars and into the kitchen.  
I started making pancakes,homemade just like Esme taught me.I had turned on my Ipod,and was listening to it while i flipped the pancakes.

I had made a nice stack,i turned off the stove and was about to turn around whenarm wrapped around my waist.I almost squealed but when lips brushed my neck i relaxed.

"You scared the crap out of me" i said as i took out my chuckled and nuzled my ear.

"Sorry" he murmered,we ate and i started to clean the was hard when Paul was behind me the whole the time i was done it was 12.

"Alright,what'dya wanna do,i have to be here when they get back,so not big" i added,he shrugged and leaned against the counter.  
I sighed and threw my Ipod in the living room,giving a noise of satisfaction when it didnt bounce off the couch.

I looked at Paul,who was watching me with thoughtful eyes.I raised an eye brow,he just shrugged,sometimes that really pisses me off.

"Come on,lets go for a run" i said and started twords the back door,he wrapped an arm around my phasing we started running twords La Push.

"~Are you slowing down for me~" Paul asked acusingly,i laughed.

"*little bit*" i said,he sighed.

"~Fine,let's see who get's to first beach first~"i agreed.I pushed my paw's faster,laughing gleefuly when i left him in the dust.I reached the tree line,and waited.I didnt have to wait long,he stopped beside me.

"~Leah really isnt the fastest anymore~" he stated,i snorted and looked at the took a seat next to me,after a few minutes we were joined by Leah,Jake and Seth.

"~Hmm,whats goin on?~" Leah asked in a voice obviosly knowing.

"*Hey Leah*" i sighed,she laughed.

"~Alright,i wont say ~" i snorted again.

"*I gotta get going soon,vamps'll be back and i wanna find about whats goin on it seattle*" i said getting up.I streached and waited for Paul.

"~What'dya think they'll find?~" Seth asked,i mentaly shrugged.

"*Could be anything,might be the newborns or mabey just a really fucked up human*" i said,think about serial killer's,i thought about killer clowns and Jake laughed.

"~Yeah,Killer one last show before he takes your head off~" we all laughed picturing left to go check on his mom,and i went home.

We had fallen quiet,thinking about what really was in seattle.I reached the house and thought quietly.

"*Whatever it is,it's causing something that wont be easy to fix,i can already tell that*"before i phased.i pulled on my clothes and went inside,the Cullens hadnt gotten home yet.

I walked inside,and went to the couch,i flipped through 300 chanels two times before the door opened and in walked my family.

They were quiet,they sat around me,probably meaning they were waiting for took a while,around 3 hours before he got here,Bella in tow.I saw Bella clutching her hand to her arm.

"Whats up Bella? Try to walk and chew gum again?" Emmett asked grinning.

"I punched a werewolf in the face"she said,smiling slightly,i knew it was Jacob by the look on Edwards face.

'Dont worry,next girl who punches him wont get hurt for it' i thought,Edward's lips tilted up slightly.

After Carlisle explained everything i went outside,i phased and searched my head for Jacob.

"*Jake i gotta talk to you*" i said,and told him to meet me at First beach.

I was quiet the whole way there,but i know he could tell i was pissed.I waited just insdie the tree line,Jacob came out and gave me a confused look.

I walked up to him.

"Alright,one thing is-"I let my hand fly forward and hit his face with a sickening crunch "Dont kiss my Future sister in-law"  
i stalked into the forest,leaving a bloody nosed Jake behind me,i didnt even bother to undress,i just phased.

I hurried home,my mind empty.I let Edward know i needed clothes and a couple seconds later Esme came out holding a small pile of clothing.

I got dressed and went inside.I hadnt realised my knuckled were bleeding slightly,i rubbed my hand over them but the bleeding as already stopping.

Emmett was booming with laughter,everyone else was smiling slightly.

"What?" i asked,trying to hold in a smile.

"You punched that dog!" Emmett got out and burst into laughter again.

"He's to aggorent for his own good" i said and sat on the couch,Edward wrapped an arm around Bella.

"She broke his nose" Edward chuckled,i smiled and shrugged.

"Didnt know it was gonna do that much damage,you would think he would have seen it coming" Emmett put a hand on my shoulder

"Kid,Next time dont just break his nose,something like an arm,or leg" i snorted.

"That would be going to far" i said and made my way upstairs,since it was dark. "Night everyone"i called,i heard a course of goodnights and walked into my room.

I woke up to my alarm.I groaned,the last day of school,and than i was done.I got up and dressed in Fadded jeans and A blue shirt,i threw on my black convers and went downstairs,not bothering to grab my bag.

Alice informed me i would be riding to school with her and Jasper.I followed them out the door,and stared out the window as we made our way to school.

When we got there i sighed,this was going to be a long day,only because after school we had to get ready for the party.  
Wonderful.

"See ya later Ellie!" Alice called,i nodded bye and went to my first Lunch i was seriously getting a little irritated people were talking about the 'Cullen party' and it was driving me insane.

I muttered to Jasper that i would be home later,he nodded in understanding and i left,walking out the school doors.I walked into the woods, taking extra care to advoid human eyes.

Once i was phased i was greeted with Paul and Seths voices.

"~Hey! Ellie!~" Seth exclaimed,i greeted them.

"~Something up with school?~"Paul asked.

"*People were starting to piss me off,are the Cullens really that anti-social?"i asked thinking about all the conversations about the Cullen Party.

"~Well im guessing so~" Seth said,i sighed again.

"*How's patrol going?*" i asked,they told me nothing was scented along the border.I ran to the house,saying by to Paul and Seth.

I phased and Went inside,Esme was cleaning the house,and im guessing Carlisle was at work.

"Hey Esme" i murmered,she turned to me.

"Hello,what are you doing home dear?" she asked concerned.

"I didnt want to wolf out on any of the humans,So i thought it was best i cool off" i said,sitting on the couch.

"What were they doing?" she asked,and started to clean the shelves.

"The famous 'Cullen house' and everything" i said,closing my eyes.

Esme let out a sound of sypathy,I just sat there thinking.I sighed heavlie and got up.

"Need help with anything?" i asked,Esme shook her head.

"No, ahead and go for a run,Just come back soon" she said over her shoulder,picking at flowers on the table.I said goodbye and jumped off the porch steps,i wasnt thinking and i phased,pieces of clothing flying everywhere.

I groaned in annyonce,Esme stood by the door,smiling softly.

"I got it,go for a run" she said,i gave her one last sorry look before hurrying off into the tree's.

I listened for voices,and was greeted by two,the other was a little mad.

"~Finaly show up?~" Jake said,and you could tell he was pissed.

"~What the Hell crawled up your ass Jake~" Paul growled,i snorted a laugh.

"* I punched him in the nose for Kissing broke her hand punching his face*" i cackled soaking it up.

"~Shut up Ellie,If you hadnt run off like a bitch i would have finaly gotten to sink my teeth into something~" he snarled,i heard Seth let out a startled gasp.

I was now heading twords Jake,pissed and he was running twords me.

"*Wanna say that to my face asshole*" i growled,he didnt stop when he saw me,only kept charging.I dodged to the side.

"*Best you got Black? I thought you would have at least tried to hit me*" i taunted curling my lip.I faintly heard Paul and Seth yelling at Jake to calm down.

"~Shut the hell up!~" he snarled lundging at me again,i leaped too i sunk my teeth into his shoulder and dodged out of range again.

"*Ouch,Thats gonna hurt later*" i said and skidded away form and Seth finaly arrived,Standing infront of us.I snorted and got out of my defensive stance.

"~Ells,you gotta stop doing that~" Paul said lightly in my head.I sniffed.

"*He asked for it,he could have taken the punch like a man,and calling me a bitch really didnt help*" i said,throwing a glance at Jake,who was growling.

"~Alright,Both of you need to stop~" Seth butted in.

I was suprised to hear Leah,i hadnt noticed her phasing.

"~Jakes just pissed because she broke his nose and got a chunck out of his arm~" She said smugly,i mentaly smiled.

"~I gotta admit,thats not gonna be gone before tonight~" Paul chuckled.

"*Hey Leah? What time is it?*" i asked,thinking about the reched 'Cullen Party'.

"~2:14~" Her mind flashed a picture of the time before she phased.

"Alright,i gotta go I need to help Emse and Alice*" i grumbled,remembering Alice Standing next to my desk in first hour about helping set up the laughed.

"~Wont be that bad!~" he exclaimed,i Flashback of Alice telling me we had to set up lights from the highway all the way to the ,Seth, and Paul Chortaled,Jake was still sulking.

"*I'm not climbing in no goddamned tree's*" i muttered running twords the Cullen house.I reached the house and walked up to the porch steps.

"*Fuck! Ugh,um Esme!*" i whined,bouncing on the steps she didnt come out,i whole time Paul,Seth,Leah and Jake were laughing.


	5. Chapter 5:Let's Party! Not

Chapter 5.

**I know i have been slacking ,Sorry everyone! I'm updating all my stories really soon!.**

Esmé had finally brought clothes out,claiming she didn't hear me.I phased back.

"Esmé! I was right here! I thought Rose said I smell" I muttered walking inside behind Esmé,closing the door.

"Sorry dear,I was doing something very important"she pointed to the carpet,which smelt like cleaner,A human nose wouldn't pick it up but the smell hung heavily in the air.

"S'all right" I said as I heard car's outside.I squealed and made a bee-line for the backdoor.I heard Alice call behind me angerlie.

"Ellie Rose Marie Cullen! You get back here right this second,we have dresses to try on!" she called,i groaned and turned glumly away from the back door.

"Fine,whatever at least i had SOME fun today" i smirked thinking about the fight with smiled and told Bella to go upstairs with Alice while i talked to him.

When Bella was out of view he turned to me.

"You fought him" it wasnt really a question,more of a statement.I was happy Esmé had left to go visit Carlisle because I wouldnt have gotten away with this.

" Not a mark on me" i said pulled Rose over.

"Who did you fight!?" He asked in excitement,Edward Answered for me.

" had an argument after she phased,Seth and Paul stopped the fight before it could go to far" i grinned.

"He's gonna have a scar for the rest of the week"Seeing as the rest of the week is only four smiled.

"Next time take a chunk out for me,he needs to be put in his place" she said and walked away,I laughed quietly.

Alice shrill voice called upstairs,I groaned my good mood gone.

"Yeah,yeah im coming Alice"I mumbled,trudging up the stairs slowly.

7 Dressed later I had a very nice light blue dress on,Alice determined it as the dress and let me go downstairs,I was quite surprised to see everything set up or the party.

The guys had dressed in Nicer clothing than before,I smiled when I saw Rose,she was wearing a gold dress.

"Alice is still torturing Bella,I got out easy" i said walking over to her,i stopped next to her-which happened to be by the snack bar-.I picked up a tiny sandwitch on a stick and popped it into my mouth.

"Your lucky you don't get fat from eating anymore" Rosalie commented.I smiled and Looked at Jasper.

"Hey Jazz? What do you think would happen if you ate food?" he turned to me,his golden hair slightly falling over his eyes.

"Cramping most likely,our organs wont be able to digest it" I laughed and pointed at Emmett who had just popped a sandwich Into his mouth looked at us and shrugged.

"We'll see and find out than"He said walking past me,I laughed again this was gonna be funny.

I was standing in the middle of a crowd,Bella had begged me not to leave her with a bunch of human teenager's.I argued for several minutes until I was forced to give in.

Jessica and Angela walked up.

"What did you think about my speech?..." my eyes were drawn to four very muscular guys standing in the doorway,i snorted when i saw the one in the of the guys broke away from the three,and walked twords looked a little shocked when Paul stood next to me,and Jessica and Angela openly gawked.

"Why do the Cullens always get the hot guys?" Jessica whispered to Angela,thinking we couldn't hear her,Pfft silly human.

The two left and Bella eyed Paul and I, her eyes guessing Jake told her about ,Embry,And Quil came over,Embry and Quil greeted me warmly,but Jake glared at me.

"Hey"he said,Bella started walking away,she grabbed by arm and i let her drag me along.

"My right hook was me uninviting you" she said,Jake snorted.

"That was more like a warning,Ellies was the un-invintation" Bella tried to hide her smile,I went and stood by the stairs with Paul.

I didn't eaves drop on their conversation until i heard Bella "Jake what happened to your arm?" Paul laughed quietly beside me,and i heard a couple deep chuckles from Embry and Quil.

I saw Jake turn and glare at me again.I smelled vampire behind me,i turned to see Alice frozen on the stairs,Bella seemed to get the idea pushed past Jake and followed me to The small pixie looking Vampire.

I Stood next to Alice,and when she started to pull me and Bella into Carlisle's Study Jake tried to stop when Jasper showed didn't look to happy,i tugged on Jasper's long sleeve shirt.

"Not now! We are surrounded by humans and not to mention Alice's vision" i said quietly,knowing the vampire heard me.I serously had to pull Jasper halfway to the Study,Edward was now escorting him.

All the vampires had heard the exchange and now Vamps,werewolves and Bella are standing in the study,talking about Alices vision.

"We're in"Jake said,Paul and the guys making small noises in started freaking out,and Jake made some god awful comment about Us working together,I don't know about them but im almost positive im okay with my family,and Leah hadn't made some leech joke for about a week.

I'm now standing in the clearing-in human form with the Cullens waiting for the wolves to come for 'Battle training'.I faintly heard pawsteps,and a familiar tugging at my heart when Paul was near.

I Was standing beside Emmett,who was trying to decide between ripping a head off or tearing pieces.I sighed,Watching as wolves came from over the small hill.

My eyes immediately sought out Paul,since this whole Victoria thing we hadn't had much times to ourselves.

Soon i was watching Emmett and Jasper fight,of course i had already known not to get bitten or let them get thier arms around me.I watched intently as Jasper sent Emmett into the ground,i smiled and Held out my hand to Rosalie,she rolled her eyes and handed me a twenty.

I heard amused rumbled from the pack,Emmett growled.

"You bet on me?!" I laughed and nodded.

"Em,you don't really use your Brain,you use your brawn,and trust me that doesn't help your situation at all" He grinned and punched me in the shoulder,not that hard but enough to get a reaction.

"Aw,Alright! i get it no more betting!" I laughed and threw Rose a look,she smirked.

I watched a couple more battles,Until Jasper turned to me.

"Do you want to show what we came up with.." I sighed and nodded,i went and phased,and was bamorded with questions.

I stood a few feet away from Edward,he was said 'Go' and he flew at me,i felt his arms around around me,i sung my head around and grabbed his calf,i snapped my head back and he hit the ground with a crack.I planted my paws on his shoulder's and snarled,my teeth inches away from his neck.

I let him up and stuck my tongue out.

_"*Aw_ _that's_ _fucking gross_! _You taste as bad as you smell!*"_ i thought licking my teeth trying to get the taste wolves laughed,Even Edward smiled.

"Alright,three days from now the Newborns will be in the clearing a few miles south from here" Jasper said,i thought about the field the Cullens played Baseball in,and Edward nodded.

"You can chose who will be fighting with us of course,but Ellie will be fighting in the clearing" Carlisle said,i listened to the rest of the conversation intently.

Sam decided to have Collin and Brady-the youngest of the pack-stay at the rez,and Seth at the campsight with Edward and Bella.

I talked with Paul for a moment before Esmé called me to leave.I pulled my hair over my shoulder and walked over to Esmé,she smiled kindly and we started walking into the trees.

I chatted quietly with the pack until the house appeared,i phased and pulled on some shorts and a shirt before i walked in the house.

"Ellie Hun' do you want something to eat?" Esme asked from the couch,i shook my head and climbed the stairs.

" food"i mumbled,i hadn't slept for a while now,and if i wanted to be ready in the battle than i would have to find some time to sleep.

I collapsed on my bed,and didn't even bother to pull a thin sheet over me,I'm to tired.I fell asleep thinking about Paul,My family,and the we lose anyone?.


End file.
